Users today generate, provide, and receive tremendous amounts of data in their day to day lives. Much of this data is useful for various transactions and communications. Nonetheless, while this data can be digitized, users must still manually enter, speak, or otherwise provide a variety of information.
In one example, quoting insurance is time consuming for both the consumer and the insurance provider. The quoting process involves the insurance provider collecting a large amount of information directly from the consumer to generate an appropriate quote. The process requires that the insurance provider and the consumer engage in a lengthy dialog in which the insurance provider asks a large number of questions to insure that it has accurate and complete information. Unfortunately, many consumers lack the patience to deal with the process and drop from the sales cycle before the insurance purchase is complete. This process expends the insurance provider resources without converting to sales.
Other examples can relate to population of various forms or documents, authentication, and other actions.